organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
Revenant
"The Dusk still beckoned to them yet, reaching out to hold them ransom. When the embers radiated no more, he drew his bare blood into cinders, growing bright as starlight - even as the cold embraced him" '- '''Verse 20', Revenant''' Tai Maro (太麿) CODE NAME: Revenant "T''he Resurgent Raver of the Forthcoming"'' also known as Entropy was the leader and one of the two founders of Project-X. Other monikers include the Forefather of xXx, Father of the Organization, Onion King, Mommy and Pedo Man. He once directly lead the Organization of the Nameless 30 and all Project-X related activities along with Dissonance, until his exile. He is one of the Three Major X's, also known as the commanding Exofficio Triumvirate. His role as a Major X is the "Troubleshooter", essentially serving as a mediator, judge and castigator. He was a member of the Phoenix Force, is currently ranked as "0", and an active member of Absolute-X. When it comes to fuccbois and hermits, he couldn't care less, believing there to be but one way of life, the absolute hermit. He has absolved to never be tempted by women. His iconic address as a major X is entitled "Letter of a Leader" His Tekken character is Yoshimitsu Personality As evidenced by the way he wrote this page (and majority of the database), he is clearly delusional and insane. On top of that, he is largely schizophrenic. Everyone mistook it as charisma in the first age, which was good - until it became stale. Absolute-X plays along with it to keep him from utilizing his "Red Mango" and "Kiss of Death". Within the organization ranks, he is open to listening to people's problems and would try to provide counsel if he could. Once referred to as "wise" he usually went out of the way to advise, watch over and aid his comrades. While a bit hot-headed, he is patient when it counts and serves as an unwilling straight man to some of the antics. He makes jokes and burns occasionally proving that somehow he isn't all that pseudo-authority he pretends to be. Despite that, he's overly apologetic. This is attributed to his Revenant '''persona. He has a habit of throwing innuendos in a mistakenly flirtatious manner. He also has odd mannerisms in the form of effeminate movements which may or may not be intentional for comedic effect. His sense of humor and its style tend to be "too dark" and "suggestive". This obviously bombastic and eccentric play, is often referred to as '''Entropy. It is rare for it to surface nowadays as he remains largely apathetic. He hails, from a house larger than anyone else's in the organization. Ironically he was from small home as the youngest of his ilk, growing mostly pragmatic or paranoid. Usually he'd be fluctuating between the two extremes within a given spectrum. He's as poker-faced as they come, with his occasional nihilistic sarcasm. Although, underneath his taciturn behavior he bares a definitive soft spot. Ever the tsundere, as Lui used to call him, he may become the most dere of deres if you give him time. Beware though, he gets jealous. CAUTION known for excessive affection Ever rebellious to the worldly trends, his interests and fashion tend to be obscure albeit largely original. He has a strange obsession with birds, more so than costumes. (Do not mention bird costumes in his presence) He tries to accept memes but has a low tolerance for them. His reactions are generally lukewarm and get increasingly harsher based on the frequency. Role De facto Supreme "His alias was ruin incarnate, the return to ash and cinders. At the time when there was naught, his hands were the embers and all that he touched burned bright" - Verse 1, Entropy He was one of the two Founders of the Organization and began recruitment with Masquerade and Furtive. Shortly after the establishment of the Organization he proclaimed himself as "Entropy, The Falcon of Cinders". As the default leader, he had absolute control over all the newly formed aspects of the Organization. Entropy established the minor divisions, thereby forming a faux-hierarchy of power for when the Organization needed it most. (In reality it was so that other members were spared from special concerns) As absolute leader, he had the final say in recruiting members and "renamed" all the members of the Nameless 30. Most professional terms came from him such as "Organization xXx", "Project-X" and "Nameless 30". He also had the power to remove anyone that did not belong in the Organization such as excommunicated members Temerity and Cavil. He whose reign was evanescent from the start, he renamed himself as Revenant, "The Resurgence of the Forthcoming" in honor of the Silent Phoenix and to acknowledge his departure and exile. He passed all his power to Dissonance, who had both 1st and 2nd-in-command's power in the beginning of the 2nd Age. Eventually there was an Election that saw Masquerade win. Though already ranked as the 3rd highest prior to the election, he was recognized as the 3rd and final major X when he became the official successor of Revenant. He was using the name Revenant even before that movie with Leonardo DiCaprio. Other Tasks Revenant is still regarded as the highest in command, but due to his physical absence such a claim would be empty. Instead, he associates himself with the group in the direst situations, providing counsel and insight. In the 3rd age, it was decided that Ascendance would be the true leader of the Organization. Tai retained some of his old tasks such as "renaming" Although Enigma is the Creator of the database, Tai primarily maintains and formats most of it. He may or may not have written most of it. History For the Primordial Era, please refer to Time of the Gusabians. Nameless 30 Era First Age Near the end of the 1st age, Tai was asked about his future and he addressed the uncertainty of it reminding everyone of what he said to them when he met them. When asked about his regrets, he mentioned a puppy that he uncharacteristically decided to nurture. It had bit him and was the cause for unwarranted pain, despite that he said that he still cherishes the dog. Of course Tai didn't have any pets at that time at least. . At the culmination of the first age, he parted ways with many of the members and sent them off each with one final embrace. They would meet again in a soiree, where the infamous "I couldn't care less" line would be coined. Eli speculated that the line secretly meant the opposite of what Tai conveyed. Second Age In the Second age, Entropy left the Nameless 30 without a word. It was a seismic event that shook majority of the Nameless 30. Adept for example broke into tears crying out to Tai as the Master and asking him not to go. His absence left behind a massive rift in the Organization's leadership. He would go on to remain unheard of for many months. During this time he mostly kept in contact with Labyrinthine and Enigma. With nothing else to do he tried his hand with poetry, and ended up with one of the worst phases in his life. In line with this, he began to exaggerate the Entropy persona drastically which partially reflected his degrading psyche. In doing so he transformed the Legacy of the Ash Crow King into a distant myth and legend. At the Advent of the All-Father Phenomena, he took the reins of the Nameless 30 from the shadows to momentarily stop the ALL-Father manifestation and police the members on it. Entropy put restrictions on the usually odd obscene foolery of the group. Soon after he proposed that someone else should fill the rift that he had left behind. The Organization made decisions as a democracy but functioned properly under a Diarchy (one leader and a co-leader) this needed to be addressed so he nominated the top members of the Organization : Masquerade, Turbulence, Enigma and Puerile: to be the third. When Masquerade, now renamed as Ascendance, became leader he wrote made rules for the Nameless 30. Entropy collated this and his previous regulations and created the Organization Guidelines. Near the resolution of the 2nd age, came the conflict with the Voice of Volition. The Council of xXx was formed immediately as a response and began listing the violations he had committed. Archer would turn to Entropy at this time beseeching the old master's aid. Upon his addition he listened to the complaints about all the violations Ren had committed. He understood that Ren needed to be castigated for his inequity, so he issued a suspension. During this time, the organization reported that the situation worsened even though Ren's suspension was not his first. In response, Entropy issued a redemption punishment that would remove Ren from Nameless 30 but retain him as an Associate to be added again later. Loki challenged this decision vehemently, and committed the violations more frequently in defiance. Exhausted of all other options, a final vote was held to determine Ren's Redemption or his Excommunication. The Nameless few settled for the latter. The council would conclude all its activities soon after and some of the members in it would leave as do many with the passing of the age. Once the dust had settled down the council merged with the Phoenix force to become Absolute-X of which Entropy was one of the many inaugural members. Third Age Tai would finally make his return as Revenant to a massive ovation at the start of the third age. His stay was limited to sporadic appearances across the first quarter of the age however. Fourth Age He is momentarily present at the start of the fourth age. He would make amends with everyone and pass on into legend. Tai goes all the way with his departure and crosses over to a far away land. Rangers Era He's still fucking missing in the Rangers Era. He's tried, he really did More recently he went into a slump for the Princess of Starlight had faded away, one of the three pioneer's of the road to resistance that had inspired Tai for so long. Relationships Dissonance ' Dissonance recruited Entropy in the Age of the Gusabians. It was their unlikely meeting that brought forth the birth of Project-X. Tai and Harley interact through word play, later known as inferences. It was this dynamic chemistry that attracted many members who were audience to the legendary battles between the two. Entropy won some, Dissonance won more. Throughout their pairings, especially in the 1st Era, Entropy has expressed great dismay towards Dissonance, with the latter's laid back attitude. Entropy plays the unwilling straight man when it comes to the antics and activities involving Dissonance - usually with Puerile and Vehemence nearby. The two have even fought on occasion yet managed to work things through in the end. 'Ascendance ' Among the members of the organization, Ascendance has known Entropy the longest. Their friendship extends to knowledge of Entropy before his more cynical and nihilistic turn. They met through through Tekken and Time Crisis. Tai even knows about what shameful anime Arlo used to watch and who among the Totally Spies girls was Arlo's favorite. Every now and then, Entropy displays behavior akin to his old personality, to Ascendance and a select few. If Tekken is mentioned, Entropy gets over excited and goes through a character shift. Entropy himself nominated then known as Masquerade into the office of Organization Head. He won with a total of 7 out of 13. 'Puerile ' Entropy treats Puerile with a special liking, much like an overprotective older sibling. Whenever Puerile accidentally offends Entropy, which is quite often, the leader of the organization would administer a unique consequence for Puerile. Despite all that, Entropy will not hesitate to aid and show his concern for his younger comrade. Entropy refers to Puerile as "'sin'namon roll." Together they are known as the OG pair of the Org. 'Labyrinthine ' Entropy speaks to Labyrinthine the most among all of the Organization members. The pact between them holds the darkest secrets of the Resurgent Raver. Entropy trusts Labyrinthine the most yet voices his disapproval to the latter's bewildering responses. They usually speak to each other privately. unfiltered, usually without the snarky-faux-but-actually-satirically-offensive-homo-eroticism of a certain person. 'Archer ' Despite his absence, Archer maintains contact with Revenant; more often than not their conversations are about Destiny, though they also digress from the norm and talk of matters in life that directly affect the Nameless 30. As it stands, Archer has placed himself under the tutelage of Revenant. 'Erudite Entropy, Erudite and the Storm bringer form fire team Hail Storm. Their many adventurous has led them to the dying wastes of Russia, an Unholy Dreadnought and through countless rounds within the Prison of Elders. They often performed as a trio in the crucible and have occasionally raised an Iron Banner. Vehemence ' Entropy recruited Vehemence as the 6th member of the Organization. Vehemence's personality could be summed up as his compliment: a difficult a learning experience. Entropy favored the mild, gradual change that the organization brought upon Vehemence. However the vexing antics and vulgar personality of Vehemence angered Entropy often. Entropy almost resigned out of his incapability to be patient with Vehemence. Entropy sought to give him a status of redemption instead of the boot; even with his position, Entropy's suggestion lost by a vote of majority. [[Turbulence|'Turbulence]] Entropy isn't quite sure what to feel towards Turbulence. Initially he did share Turbulence's stance on the sacred name of A, trying to keep the Nameless 30 in line with and without Turbulence's presence. He used to play scapegoat when he felt Turbulence was getting too much attention. The latter has since broken one of Entropy's reading implements and has not apologized for it. This has gotten the storm crow on Entropy's bad side. Abilities Shadow of Veils Entropy can produce a variety of disguises ranging from the eccentric to the subtle. He can even change on the go, transitioning near immediately from a woman to a ghost. The only discernible clue to his mastery of disguise is his distinct height and build. He does not use this ability much in exile. Haste Revenant can move deceptively fast and do so unseen. He has an unhealthy habit of sneaking up on people and pouncing them. He may secretly enjoy this. He is never seen running instead taking long powerful strides that are so fast that the movement becomes obscured and almost unnatural. He uses this to elude his targets and to pursue people of interest. Although he can't go super far with this ability as his stamina isn't impressive. He is capable of doing this inconspicuously though prefers to startle his targets first, thereby initiating a chase. Most certainly he enjoys that part. Entropic Frenzy Revenant uses an array of unorthodox abilities that many deem inhumane. It is an arsenal that has yet to be fully unleashed; the only known abilities in this forbidden set include the 'Red Mango" and "Kiss of Death". It is believed that "Onion King" is another one of them. Sunbreaker It is an ability shared with Erudite and Archer by titanomachy. Though it is not Revenant's first choice he does use it albeit in a more reserved manner, with a swift swinging charge of a hammer. He prefers to intimately alight his adversaries most times. Havoc Furiosa Revenant's titanomachy fighting style bear two extremes. In one hand a dark bastion of security and in the other a thunderous iron fist. He tries to protect himself and others most times but is capable of violently soaring through the skies or transmuting most incoming offense into offense of his own. White Hawk His first choice. Unconstrained by any vacuum and with starlight as his guide, he manifests his radiance, primarily through an almighty blast in the shape of the Hawk of Light. One burst is all it takes, to sunder the clouds, to pierce the sky and to bring down even the angels. Alternatively he may also rain down upon his foes a thousand burning kisses. Weaknesses Things above 5'8'' There's always one particular task that every man finds impossible. As such this is the case for Revenant. Native Tongue Due to his long exile, he is out of practice with the native tongue. He will often mistake words in a blaringly stupid fashion or wonder about terms. Riverdale He has an immense distaste for this adaption. He's at odds with Dissonance when it comes to how they like this show. Although against his better judgment he's giving it a second chance because of Puerile, but not even he watches that trashy shit no more. YoRHa Unit 9S OH yeah yeah Special Concerns He used to handle these before it was mainstream. he thought it had been resolved....God it wasn't. Probably added years to his age. MEMES As he lives in the cultural center of the world and source of most modern trends, he pitifully peers upon these second-hand repeatedly regurgitated attempts at humor. They are to his dislike and he often refers to them as infantile. That is an uncommon stance however and he should work to be more tolerant. OOF At least nobody says this in real life past the age of 15....... "Speak normally, get yourself fixed!" - Tai Maro Spin the Bottle Well he couldn't care less, so no dumb questions. He inadvertently ruins evenings as Luminosity mentioned and just about the majority of the Organization can attest to. Extended Sojourns in Quiet Tropical Islands The chaotic will of Entropy cannot be contained in such an environment. The Sunlit sky would burn his body, clear blue waters confine him, the fresh sea breeze would knock him down, and so a madness takes him. He doesn't like the white sand either. It's coarse, rough and irritating. And it also gets everywhere. Madness developed within this environment may be carried over to other areas. MATH k Quotes * "...Is that so?" * "I couldn't care less" * "..Bullshit" * "You want an onion up your ass?" * "Oh...NO!" * "Trash/ Trashy" * "Hmpha!" (Inference alert) * "Sorry" (Placed after each sentence) * Revenant: "Hey we're in this together aren't we. ha ha ha" Puerile: "Till the end of the line" ~~Revenant talking to Puerile * Ascendance: "Y'all need my house more than the house needs y'all" Revenant: "We don't need your house Arlo. We need you" Ascendance: "Awww see buti pa si Tai" Archer: "sipsip" ~~Revenant being a loyal friend * Revenant: "I'll be a zombie for free if it means going after you, Jin" Dissonance: "........Jin you better run" Puerile: "Tai I'll bash your brains out" ~~Revenant talking about rogue zombies with Puerile and Dissonance * Revenant: ''"I formed an Organization to build a brotherhood, for the sake of the quiet little boy who didn't know what to say, to the new outsiders who felt astray, to the introverts that were alone and to those who were willing to remain true to the concept of solidarity" ''"I'm proud of you and how you've grown. I want you to continue sketching your stories that resonate loudly together. With a smile that doesn't disappear, not once not even for a second, I want to keep watching you, who changes just like the changing scenery. I am fine with that alone"~~excerpts from Letter of a Leader circa 2014